Yugioh NS Carnage Is Born
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Zale Vs Syrus


Yugioh NS

Turn 36. Awaken The Master

Cold air filled the small room. The only hearable sound the continuis beeping of the machine. Syrus sat next to the bed looking at his resting cousin. {You should have waked up by now}Syrus thought to himself. Deep down trying to keep up his hope. Zales deep blue hair covered his left eye only leaving his right eye. The more he looked at him the more his older brother Zane's face would appear. ''Zane..''Syrus sighed sadly. The beeping continued. ''I tried my best brother''tears begging to flow in the eyes of Syrus. Quickly he stood up facing the window. His tears slowwly flowwing more and more. {You trusted me}Syrus thought placing his hand onto the window.

A loud thunder bang erruped from the sky lighting the dark room up. In the site of Syrus standing outside was the image of Deven that vanished with the end of the thunder bolt. His cruel dark smile repeating in his head. Syrus returned his attention to Zale still laying there motionless. Peacefully. For a second time a loud bang echoed threw the room with it a blinding light. Behind Syrus he could hear the dark malice laughter of Deven coming from behind him. Sending a shiver up his spine. ''Zale''Syrus repeated slowwly returning his attenion to the window watching as the gray clouds began to drizzle rain.

In the head of Syrus two females appeared behind him. The first a tall slender figure with long light blue hair. His outfit consisted of the old obelisk uniform. Next to him a girl with long blue hair. An obelisk blue female uniform with a short white skirt. ''Zane...Melody''Syrus said seeing there faces in the reflection. A deep sad feeling taking over him. For a third time a loud impactfull bang shook the school again creating a luminous yellow light to consume the room. Passing quickly Syrus turned around to see a site he never thought he would see. Ghost white face Syrus stood there looking over to his cousin sitting up. ''ZALE!''Syrus screamed running at the bed.

Not uttering a word. Zale just stood into the darkness his eyes in a dark gaze. ''YOUR AWAKE!''Syrus screamed excited grabbing the hands of Zale. A bone chilling coldness suddenly taking over his body. ''Your so cold..''Syrus replied. Still not saying a word Zale continued to look into the darkness. His eyes stuck on something. ''Deven..''he finially spoke tighening his fist while he clutched Syrus hands. ''Where is he?''Zale asked. ''Deven..''Syrus answered. ''Where is he?''Zale asked again. Syrus gripped his hand feeling the strengh of Zale become stronger and stronger.

''Zale he is gone..''Syrus whimped in pain. Zale slowwly let his grip go. Pushing the blankets off him and standing up. He reached for his jacket placing it over his shoulders and buttoning them. ''Zale..''Syrus spoke out clutching his hand. ''I will find him''Zale replied grabbing his duel disk on a small table next to his bed and turning to the door. ''Find him..''Syrus replied puzzled. ''Vengeance i must have it''Zale spoke coldy. In the head of Syrus the image of Zale collasping at the feet of Deven appering in his head.

''I cant let you go..''Syrus replied quietly. Without saying a word Zale came to a stop. His back to the door. ''Zale..''Syrus paused taking a deep breath. ''I CHALLENGE YOU!''Syrus screamed without control of his voice pointing at Zale. Zale continued to stand there ''will you be so foollish?''Zales voice asked. ''As a Truedale you can never deny a challenge its in our familes name''Syrus proclaimed. ''Very we'll''Zale answered turning to face his uncle. Fear being shown on his face. Feet shaking. Zale unbottened the first three buttons of his uniform revealing a dark shirt.

''The coldness surronded around us i will take you on a guided tour''Zale spoke. ''A tour?''Syrus asked puzzled. ''Why yes a tour into Zero''Zale said quietly revealing his duel disk strapped around his right arm. {I must use it}Syrus thought reaching in his back pocket. {The deck i created for the soul purpose of defeating you Zane}Syrus continued to think holding a deck of cards. Quickly he inserted it into the disk. ''That disk''Zale replied notting a similiarity in it. ''LETS DUEL!''Syrus shouted drawing five cards from the top of his deck. Quietly Zale drew his opening hand.

''I will beggin''Zale replied looking at his hand. ''I activate Polymerization''Zale replied picking a card from the five in his hand and pointing it at Syrus. ''Fusion, i must act now'Syrus replied shocked. ''I will now fuse two copies of Cyber Dragon and Light Hex-Zaled fusion''Zale explained sending three cards in his hand into the graveayrd. ''At this time i send Maxx C from my hand''Syrus quickly replied sending a card from his hand into the disk. ''Now eachtime you specail summon i am permited to draw a card''Syrus explained. A blue and orange spiral took form in front of absorbing the three discarded cards. ''I fuse these cards from my hand to special summon this!''A burst of light accured and in front of Zale stood a three headed whte machine like dragon. Syrus quickly drew a card from the top of his deck. It had a yellow circle on it forehead. The second one had a blue circle. Finialy the third having an orange circle. It whipped its neck back like a snake.

''Cyber end dragon...''Syrus said shocked looking at the ace monster of his brother. {I always had nightmares of facing this beast}Syrus thought his attention to the cold demenor of his nephew. ''I set a card and end''Zale replied placing one of the two cards remaning in his hand into the disk. Hands shaking more and more Syrus drew a card. ''Its time''he said to himself. ' ''I activate Upstart Goblin granting you a thousand life-points and then i can draw another card''Syrus explained. '' Since you control monsters and i dont i can specail summon this''Syrus continued reaching for a card in his hand. Emerging from the ground was a tall soldier. Its entire body encased in a dark red armor. Standing next to Syrus with its arm crossed. ''Zale meet my Super Quantom Red Layer''Syrus replied also folding his arms.

Unphased by this Zale didnt bother to open his eyes. ''Since this was only a specail summon now i can normal summon this''Syrus replied taking another card from his hand and placing it on the disk. Another soldier slowwly emerged from the ground. This one a tad smaller than red layer but instead incased in green armor. ''Super Quantom Green Layer''Syrus said. Red and Green looked over to eachother. ''I will now activate this very powerfull spell card''Syrus hyped. ''GO SUPER QUANTAL MECH SHIP MAGNACARIER!''Syrus screamed.

Above Syrus a white space ship appeared. Nearly collasping the rooms wall with its apperance. ''With this card i can discard this card and instantly XYZ summon one Super Quantom XYZ monster''Syrus explained quickly picking a card from his hand and sending it to the graveyard. Red Layer jumped into the air being sucked into the white space ship. ''I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK!''Syrus screamed pointing up at the ship. ''XYZ SUMMON BURNING MACHINE WITH HOT SPEED!'' ''APPEAR SUPER QUANTAL MECH BEAST MAGNALIGER!'' A red burst of light shot out from inside the machine as a loud roar consumed the room.

Shooting out from the machine in front of Syrus a giant red machine appeared. Its shape in the form of a large red tigger. Zale opened his eyes looking at the new monster. ''I now detach one xyz material to destroy Cyber END''Syrus explained. A white circle spinning around Magnaliger poped as it slowwly opened its jaws. ''FIRE BLAST!''Syrus demanded. From inside the open jaw of Magnaliger a giant flame shot out going straight at Cyber End Dragon. ''Trap go''Zale interupted quietly. ''Fusion Fortress''quickly the set card on Zale's side flipped up.

A side deck of cards peeked out from inside the disk. Zale quickly grabbed one placing it into the discard pile. Seconds later a purple vortex appeared in front of Cyber End Dragon consuming the fire. ''With the effect of this trap if a fusion monster would be destroyed by a card effect i can send one random fusion monster to the grave and negate the destrction''Zale explained the portal vanishing completly. ''Are you finished?''Zale asked again clossing his eyes. {All that work and i could not even make a dent}Syrus thought to himself looking at the remaining cards in his hand.

''I set a card and end''Syrus said sadly. ''Dont be sad dear uncle''Zale replied. ''You see i am about to demonstate you a world where there is no fear, no death, no happiness just emptyness''Zale said drawing a card. ''Emptyness..''Syrus repeated. ''I activate De-Fusion''Zale replied. Cyber End let out a loud roar as it slowwly began to split into two seperate Cyber Dragons and a blinding yellow brain. ''I overlay my two level five machines'' while Zale bagan his sentence a white circle shot out from the ground consuming Zale's two monsters. ''When i control two monsters on the field with the same level i am allowed to overlay them into this''as Zale finished his sentence the circle exploded. ''Rise up Rank 5. Cyber Dragon NOVA!''

Pink flames bursted out of the ground as a shadowy figure rose from inside it. Syrus eye's were wide open watchng the scene unfold right before his eyes. {I may be in trouble} he thought to himself finding it completly imposible to look away. '' This time and space everythng changes, constantly evolving'' Zale began to chant ''Growing older getting more inteligant every day that passes'' ''Time is the only enemy you cant escape but now we enter a voyage beyond time ''Zale continued. ''on this day we enter...''he stopped suddenly. Syrus went dead silent watching as the pink flames slowwly began to vanish allowing the image of the figure to be seen to everyone.

The silents continued on for what seemed to be nothing more than an internity as if time just completly stopped and they were stuck in space. ''WE ENTER INFINITY!''Zale screamed shattering the silence like glass. With the finish of his words the flame completly vanshed and Syrus enemy was now in front of him at full view. It was another metal dragon. This one had a black body with pink wings. Its eye peered out at Hera a dark green collor, its wings were large and a mixture of black and punk. A pink ora came out its body as if it was made of fire. Finally it had a long tail that was pink and a tail that was so large even though this dragon was in the air touched the ground.

Two white circles were rotating around this beast. ''XYZ'' ''Those are its overlay units essentaily what it needs to activate its effect and Cyber Dragon Infinity gains 200 for every unit it has''Zale exlained folding his arms. ''For each...''Syrus said trying to count them. ''This duel has gone long enough and to no shock of me the end result is the same i knew it would be''Zale replied. ''Your nor anyone will stand in my way ''Zale replied angrly. ''Cyber Dragon Infinity go and finish this i activate your effect and detach an overlay unit'' as Zale attempted to finish his sentence one of the two circles popped and Cyber Dragons eyes lit a dark green.

''I activate Infinity's effect to target your Iron and equip it to it'' ''WHAT..''Syrus shouted not beliving his ears. An ora began to appear on Liger the same collor as Infintity's eyes. It began to stand and walk slowwly towards Zale as if it had no control of what it was doing. ''NO'' ''MY MONSTER!''Syrus screamed as he watched it transform into a white circle that collided into infity. ''Even though we are in Infinity it isnt enough to finish this long heated battle'' ''No we must travel even deeper into the voice''Zale stated.

''CYBER DRAGON destroy his monster Infinite Burn!''Zale shouted. Infinity opened its mouth and shot a beam of light ''GO TRAP!''Syrus interupted. ''I detach to negate its effect''Zale relied. Zale again clossed his eye as Cyber Dragon Infinity violently roared at Syrus. ''We have no other choice but evolve'' ''I use to belive we involved to become stronger'' ''the next level but i know now i was wrong''Zale continued to speak the smoke from the explosion fating. ''I must enter my soul and body and become the void''Zale finished opening his eyes revealing pitch black eyes.

{I need to play these next few turns really smart}Syrus thought. The silhoute of Zane appearing next to him as if standing next to him. {Its true Zale i do use the same duel disk you had while you were in this academy because deep down i know one day we will duel again}Syrus thought clutching his fist tightly. The shadow of Zane turning at Syrus and smiling before vanishing. {I will save your son because i cannot let him take the same dark path you took dear brother}Syrus replied staring at Cyber Dragon Infinity.

Turn 37. Cyber Dragon Zero

The overlay units spun around Infinity as Syrus looked at it. A sadness taking over him still looking into the dead eyes of Zale. ''What do you mean enter your soul and body ?''Syrus asked puzzled. Not bothering to respond Zale just continued to stare codly at Syrus. {I see now}Syrus thought to himself turning his eyes to the cards in his hand. ''Its my draw''Syrus stated quickly drawing a card. ''I activate the spell card System Down''Syrus replied inserting the drawn card into his duel disk. ''By paying a thousand life points i can banish all machine type monsters''Syrus explained. {Take the bait}Syrus thought to himself watching Zale's reaction carefully.

''I negate that spell with Infinity''Zale answered with his answers the second circle spining around Infinity vanished. ''Very we''ll''Syrus replied calmly again looking at the cards in his hand. ''I activate this spell card Reasoning''Syrus replied inserting a second spell card into the disk leaving his hand with three cards . ''let me exlplain''Syrus paused. ''I declare level 5''Zale interupted. {Of course as a Obelisk Blue he knows every card text which means the real Zale is inside there somewhere}Syrus thought to himself. Continuasly drawing cards and revealing them Syrus finially came to a monster after sendind a spell and trap. ''Red Layer''Syrus stated revealing the card to Zale. ''Now because its the same level you can specail summon it''Zale answered.

Red Layer appeared from the ground its massive arms crossed. ''With the effect of Red Layer i can add Green Layer from my graveyard to my hand''Syrus replied. His hand now at two cards. ''I now normal summon the guardian of the layer deck''Syrus replied. ''Stand for Battle Super Quantom Fairy Elphan'' In front of Syrus stars began to rain from sky as a small figure began to form inside them. A white rabbit with three diffrent collor circles spinning around him . ''i send this card to the graveyard and now pick three Super Quantom cards and you randomly pick one''Syrus explained picking his deck up and adding three cards to his hand. ''Now you chose Zale''Syrus replied extending the cards to Zale.

Clossing his eyes again. ''I chose the last one''Zale answered. ''Good Pick''Syrus replied adding the chosen card to his hand then sending the other two cards to the discard pile. ''So first Green Layer goes to the graveyard then Red Layer''Syrus notted. ''When Green Layer is sent to the graveyard then i can specail summon Green Layer right back''Syrus explained. Now standing in front of Zale was Red Layer, and Blue Layer. ''Next i normal summon my added Green Layer''Syrus replied placing his last card onto the field.

''Three monsters''Zale replied opening his eyes. Bravley Blue Layer, Red Layer and Green Layer stood in front of Syrus. '' I now banish a spell card from my graveyard that was sent to the graveyard with reasoning''Syrus stated. ''I activate Pot Of Greed letting me draw two cards''Syrus answered quickly drawing another two cards. {Its time}Syrus notted. ''I send my three cards to the graveyard and instantly XYZ three times''Syrus announced. I Red Layer, Green Layer and Blue Layer jumped into the air being sucked into the white space ship. ''I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK!''Syrus screamed pointing up at the ship. ''XYZ SUMMON BURNING MACHINES WITH HOT SPEED!''Syrus Screamed.

Thee diffrent collors of blinding lights shout out from inside the white portal as three machines stood in front of Syrus. The first a large green bird machine that let out a loud screech with its appearance. The second a blue machine like shark. And finially Magnaliger returned. Three machines now towering over Syrus. ''I now send my field spell''Syrus replied pointing up the space ship. Suddenly it exploded covering the three machines in smoke. ''Burning flames...''Syrus began to chant. ''Ocean Blue Power''he continued. Inside the smoke the three machines beggining to combine and create a towering figure.

''Violent Green force BECOME ONE!''Syrus screamed. The smoke begging to clear as Syrus's new monster was now visably seen. A titan like machine with parts of the three machines in its massive body. ''What is that thing...''Zale asked his eyes now compeltly open and on the giant monster. ''This is the prize of the layer deck the force of justice GREAT MANGUS!''Syrus anounced looking up in awe at his new monster. ''GREAT MANGUS DESTROY CYBER DRAGON INFITY GO LAST MISSLE SHOT!''Syrus demanded. With the end of Syrus statement Great Mangus unleash a giant missle that struck and destroyed Cyber Dragon Infinity.

A large blast from the missle throwing Zales body back to crash into the wall. ''Real damage..''Syrus replied horrified. A quiet humming being heard from inside the room. Zale layed motionless on the ground his head down. Syrus attempted to assist him but came to a sudden stop seeing a small female figure appearing in front of Zale. Bent down the only visable thing its dark black hair. ''Its okay my new friend''the female replied placing her hands on the head of Zale. ''I will help you''the female said giggling. ''I know you...''Syrus replied moving closser to the figure.

''Gloira...''Syrus replied finialy seeing her face. Zale eyes completly blood shot. Wide open in a monsterous way. His hands visably shaking. Slowwly he stood a dark smile visably on his face. ''Do you wish to accept my help i will give you what you trully seek'' ''Vengeance''Gloria replied her eyes glaring red. ''ZALE GET AWAY FROM HER!''Syrus pleaded. ''There must be carnage''he said coldy. ''By any means...''Zale answered clutching his fist. ''Will you promise me vengance?''Zale asked looking at Gloria a weakened look on his face. ''Yes i do''Gloria replied extending her hand to Zale ''Become my new toy''Gloria requested.

''ZALE!''Syrus screamed. Not listening Zale looked at Gloria sweat pouring from his face. ''I must destroy him''Zale replied. Without another word he grabbed the hands of Gloira. From beneath Zale a purple dark ora flowing as Gloria vanished into the ground with a menacing smille on her face. Changing his entire uniform into deep purple. With a white skull on the back of his now black leather jacket. ''This power''Zale replied looking at his palm. ''Zale how could you...'Syrus replied horrified. ''Let the carnage beggin''Zale extending his open hand to Syrus. Looking down at the remaining card in his hand ''I set my last card''Syrus replied sadly.

''Let the carnage BEGGIN!''Zale repeated quickly drawing a card. ''I activate Soul Charge''Zale announced. ''SOUL CHARGE!''Syrus shouted. ''I now pay three thousand life-points leaivng me with a mere 300''Zale said a shock of light striking his body immedatly. ''Zale..''Syrus said sadly watching his body growing weaker and weaker. ''I specail summon Two Cyber Dragons and Cyber Dragon Infinity''Zale announced weakly. Two shadows manafested in front of Zale letting out a monsterous screech at the same time. {Is he planning it}Syrus thought his attention down at his set trap card.

Legs shaking Zale beggan to lose his balance. {I know Zales stragedy and with this many machines on the field he is planning on fusing them all into chimeratech}Syrus thought. {If he does i got my last trap card}Syrus continued with his thoughts. {When Great Mangus leaves the field during the end of his turn i can deal him damage equal to the atk of the destroyed monster thust i can save you Zale}Syrus thought. ''Dear uncle i will now take you to a voyage of the voice''Zale replied. Syrus watched as the ora below Zale appeared all around the last card in Zales hand consuming it.

''I now activate Carrnage Core Fuison''Zale shouted. A dark circle appeared in front of Zale consuming both Cyber Dragons. ''I never heard of that card..''Syrus replied as he watched sparks of light begging to shot from inside the dark circle. '' When this card is succesfully activated all monsters on the field are trated as dark monsters then i can fusion summon one fusion type monster with a monster on the field in its card text''Zale explained. ''Wait..''Syrus replied understanding imedialty.

''With a now black heart i fusion summon CYBER END DRAGON!''Zale screamed. A burst of light accured and in front of Zale stood a three headed whte machine like dragon. Syrus quickly drew a card from the top of his deck. It had a yellow circle on it forehead. The second one had a blue circle. Finialy the third having an orange circle. It whipped its neck back like a snake. Its skin normaly white now dark gray. ''The second effect of Carnage Core Fusion activates i can now imedaitly specail summon all fusion type materials but there atks become 0 and i cant attack with them but also during the end phase i take damage equal to the atk of the fusion summoned monsters''Zale explained. Two Cyber Dragons emerged from the ground standing across from Cyber End Dragon.

''One turn...one turn''Zale repeated weakly. ''I SEND INFINITY,END AND CYBER DRAGONS!''Zale screamed. Imedialty the Cyber Dragons, Cyber End Dragon and Cyber Dragon Infinity sunk into the floor. ''If i control 2 or more Cyber Dragon extra deck monsters i can send all machines monster i control and fusion summon this card from my extra deck''Zale explained. A giant black wing shooting out from the groud. ''Avatar of the voice of Zero take your stand here...i grant you my soul in return for your revival''Zale beggan to chant. Another wing blast threw the ground.

''Blackened Heart with Zero Emotions it is your time to RISE!''Zale continued. To the horror of Syrus a skelinton like machine descended from the ground. Its entire body covered with holes. With a single eye ball on its chest open and staring at Syrus. ''CYBER DRAGON ZERO!''Zale shouted four arms shotting out its chest. ''Cyber Dragon Zero gains eight hundred for every card banished for its fusion summon''Zale explained. ''Four Thousand ''Syrus answered shocked. ''Uncle i am sorry but turning to the dark side was the only way to find this monster'' ''The monster i will use to save this academy''Zale said.

''Save..''Syrus responded confused. Zale postioned his head down at the ground. ''Your to weak''Zale replied. ''You understand the danger of the three but because your heart is to pure you refuse to do what must be done''Zale said. ''They must be stopped and i now know as an Obelisk Blue Honor Student its my mission to do so even if it means i have to turn my heart pitch black''Zale lifted his head up looking into the horrifed look on Syrus face. ''It will start with Deven'' ''Then Markes'' ''And finaily i will finish the Vampire''Zale snapped. ''Zale..you dont understand''Syrus argued.

''Get out of my way or be destroyed''Zale said. Once again the two figures of Zane and Melody appeared in front of Syrus. Tears flowwing from his face. ''Zale please..''Syrus pleaded again. ''I see''Zale said coldy. ''CYBER DRAGON ZERO INHILATE HIM NOW!''Zale demanded. Slowwly the menacing dragon opening its large jaw unleashing a white stream of purple ghosts to flow out ''When Cyber Dragon Zero attacks our life-points are halfed imedialty''Zale explained. A giant thunder bolt shot out from the ground striking both Zale and Syrus. ''Also Zero will gain attack equal to the life-points lost''Zale explained.

Weakly Syrus looked up. ''You had three thousand life-points so you lose 1500 and i lose 150''Zale explained. ''He gains 1650..''Syrus replied as he watched Cyber Dragon Zero giant form grow. Consuming Great Mangus Compeltly Syrus watched as the blast destroyed it immedialty. Weakly Syrus tried to stand but couldnt find the energy to stand up. {My last trap will win me this duel}Syrus thought. ''The Carnage is not over''Zale proclaimed standing to his feet. ''I now activate the final effect of Cyber Dragon Zero''Zale announced. ''When this monster destroys a monster then it can immediatly specail summon the destroyed monster and i can imedialty attack again''Zale explained.

''WHAT!''Syrus shouted as he watched the figure of Great Mangus appearing again in front of Syrus. ''Bring Carnage...and i will return'' Zale began to repeat. ''Bring Carnage and i will return'' he continued to repeat. The eye on Zero opening again starting straight threw Great Mangus. In front of Zale facing him was Deven instead of Syrus. The malice smile on his face as he laughed at Zale. ''You will never laugh at me again''Zale snapped. ''I declare an attack again''Zale replied. ''Once again when Cyber Dragon Zero attacks our life-points are halfed''Zale explained. For a second time a dark lightning bolt shout out from the ground striking both Syrus and Zale.

Dozens of explosion around them. Every machine around them suddenly exploded. Creating a vicious fire to take place inside the infermary. Zale looked down at his defeated Uncle. Compeltly motionless. ''Im sorry but i must face him again''Zale replied turning around. The flames growing higher and higher. ''You may never forget me dear uncle but i promise i will end this by any means''Zale proclaimed slowwly walking out the room and into the dark hallway. Smoke shooting out from the now shattered windows signaling everyone in the academy.


End file.
